Party for Himeko
by Havik Masquerade
Summary: Chikane throws a party for Himeko and gives her a little present. -One Shot-


It was a warm sunny day. Himeko was outside in the garden enjoying the breeze and eating a traditional Japanese lunch. She hadn't seen Chikane since last night when she had informed her that she needed to take care of some business. What Himeko didn't know was that Chikane was planning a party for Himeko and she had put the head maid Otoha Kisaragi in charge of planning the event. Otoha was now more accepting of Himeko since it had now became more than 3 years since she had lived with Chikane. Although, there were still some times that Otoha would occasionally get a little jealous of Himeko but knew that she had a place as one of the people that Chikane relied on for support.

Chikane didn't know why exactly she was planning such an elaborate party but knew she wanted to make Himeko happy and most of all, surprised. After all, it was Himeko that she had loved deeply since they had first met when Himeko was chasing after a puppy that had ran off; chasing the puppy into the roses garden that had caught the attention of Chikane when Himeko had went and crawled into the garden; slightly embarrassed to be interrupting Chikane.

Now it had been 3 years since they met and also became lovers; promising to be by each other's side since Chikane had been reincarnated with both finding each other again a busy crossing walk embracing each other with a hug.

Meanwhile, Himeko was still in the garden remembering that Chikane didn't want her to enter the mansion until 2 p.m. Although she was slightly or more than slightly confused, she respected Chikane's wishes and didn't enter until it was 2 p.m. For herself, Himeko came a long way from crying and worrying all the time about the simplest things that weren't her fault. She had become much stronger but never failed to keep her innocent expression and caring personality. Chikane knew first hand on how much Himeko had become into a much more beautiful woman and she found it more harder to keep her thoughts about it to herself - which Himeko didn't mind at all because she had felt the same way about Chikane.

Himeko remembered the day just few days ago when both she and Chikane were bathing with both noticing how much one another had grown and when both of them wanted to say something, both were a little more than nervous when they both had noticed there now still devolving bodies. Both seemed to be in awe of their appearances, both of their breasts had gotten larger with Himeko almost becoming Chikane's breasts size but was only few inches smaller.

Later that night, they headed to bed. Himeko was on the right while Chikane got in on the left side. Chikane was wearing a dark turquoise bra and panties set while Himeko wore a baby pink bra and panties set. Both started cuddling with each other which had turned into light kissing; kissing each other on their lips then placing them on their soft silk bodies - which made both blush at how soft the kisses were.

Soon, Chikane found herself on top of Himeko. With Himeko given a nod of consent Chikane unclasped Himeko's bra then started to place her left hand on her breast gently squeezing it making Himeko moan at the touch. Chikane placed trails of light kisses down Himeko's body who in turn was enjoying the sensation it was giving her body. During the rest of the night, they had taken tuns pleasuring each other either by kissing or just by gently touching each other making the other then sat up and looked at Himeko who was laying beneath her exposed with her breasts placed just under the blanket with the nipples hardening. Himeko then sat up and stared at her lover who was smiling while her eyes gazed at the beautiful body in front of her.

Chikane then pulled Himeko towards her with Himeko now placed on her lap, Chikane started to kiss her neck gently while her left hand was busy at work caressing her breasts which on hand had moved to her ass which caught Himeko by surprise but didn't want Chikane to stop caressing her body - not for one minute. The night continued on until the morning came and they had once again were in each other's arms with each of them staring into their eyes which each sought comfort in knowing that they would stay by each other no matter what would happen. In their hearts no one or nothing would ever separate them.

Now here Himeko was, still waiting in the garden as she saw maids coming and going in and out of the mansion. As curious as Himeko was, she didn't want to disrespect Chikane's wishes. Looking at her watch that Chikane had given her, she saw that it was nearly 2 p.m. She waited few more minutes in case chikane wanted to come get her. Soon after, she saw Chikane in a beautiful elegant black dress with matching shoes and accessories. Himeko was even more in awe at how elegant Chikane looked. Himeko then wondered why she was asked to put on a light pink dress also with matching shoes and accessories and given a small light lunch. As Chikane was nearing, she could see the smile on Himeko's face as she greeted her.

"Chikane!" Himeko said in delight as she hugged her.

"Hello Himeko. Are you enjoying your time here at the garden?" Chikane asked Himeko as she hugged her back in a warm embrace.

"Yes, but I really missed you Chikane." Himeko told her, a little embarrassed.

"I missed you as well. Would you like to see what I've been planning Himeko?" She asked.

"Yes, I would like to Chikane." Himeko said with a smile.

Chikane had taken Himeko by her hand walking towards the mansion. Himeko was excited but nervous at the same time. She didn't know what to expect but knowing Chikane it would be beautiful and perfect. As they walked up towards the mansion, Chikane looked at Himeko with a smile before opening the door. Himeko looked back at her when Chikane then put her hand over Himeko's eyes.

"Chikane.." Himeko called out.

"Don't worry Himeko, I'm right beside you." Chikane said.

"Okay, Chikane." She said with some confidence knowing that Chikane was next to her.

They had walked to center of the room and everything was quiet except for the sound of their own footsteps. From the looks of it, the lights were turned off and what looked like a glow essence surrounding them. When Chikane uncovered Himeko's eyes, she found that it was a pale glowing purple light with some blue dancing in it surrounding them. Himeko was in awe of the light until Chikane turned Himeko's head towards her and placed a kiss on Himeko's small lips that to Chikane was as sweet as honey. After the kiss, the lights suddenly turned on and every shouted surprise as the maids and guests had gathered towards the edge of the room and the sudden realization that they had watched Chikane kiss her was now in the back of Himeko's head.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Himeko." Chikane said, noticing the faint blush over Himeko's face.

"But..Chikane.." Himeko said but couldn't finish the sentence when Chikane had placed another kiss on her lips.

"I love you." Chikane said to her.

"I..I love you too Chikane." Himeko said to her before giving a kiss of her own.

Himeko then looked around to see that nobody had turned away at the display of affection but instead had smiled, even Otoha had smiled and knew in her heart that Himeko and Chikane were perfect together. The party continued on with guests talking and talking to one another enjoying themselves, Himeko was still flustered by the thought of people watching their kiss that she could barely look at others wondering if they were talking about it. She knew she had no reason to be embarrassed, she had kissed Chikane before in public view of everyone else - the same with Chikane but tonight was different.

Chikane noticed Himeko sitting at a nearby table and had excused herself wondering why Himeko wasn't talking to the other guests then realized that the kiss that everyone had seen was still fresh in Himeko's mind.

"Himeko, come dance with me." Chikane said to her as she gently pulled her up from the table.

She was caught off guard but gladly accepted the invitation to dance with the one person person she loved - Chikane. As soon as they were with the others dancing, a slow romantic song began to play which Chikane had pulled Himeko closer as she took in Chikane's scent which she loved and wanted to be engulfed in it forever. Chikane had also took in Himeko's scent which still smelled like honey and cherry blossoms which Chikane loved.

The party continued until it was nearly 10 p.m. when the guests started to leave. It was also the time when Himeko along with Chikane would head to bed usually by 10:30 p.m. which both had gotten used to. Chikane had undressed herself as she left her nightgown on a hook in the bathroom along with her panties and relaxed herself in the large tub. She then heard a knock and saw Himeko entering as she too got undressed then proceeded to engulf her body into the water. It wasn't 20 minutes before She felt a pair of hands wrapping around her petite frame.

She had opened her eyes to see that Chikane was caressing her body gently as Himeko's head was nestled into Chikane's breasts. Himeko found it to be comforting and soon she had found herself closer to her lover than before. Chikane placed a gentle kiss upon Himeko's lips which caused her to return the kiss. Himeko then got into Chikane's lap almost begging her to touch her body as she moaned in pleasure when Chikane had pinched one of Himeko's nipples before taking a breast in her hand. Chikane's tongue wanted more entrance into Himeko's mouth which she granted but soon both found it a little more harder to pleasure one another in the bathroom so they had taken it into their bedroom.

When they had reached the bedroom, Chikane gently laid Himeko down on the bed before once again caressing her body then taking Himeko's right nipple into her mouth while her hand was busy massaging and teasing her pussy as Chikane felt Himeko get wetter by the second. She didn't want Chikane to stop but felt the urge to pleasure the Lunar Princess.

Chikane then stopped and knew what Himeko wanted to do. She simply smiled and laid back as she watched Himeko slowly coming up to her kissing her then slowly making her way down to her pussy before inserting two fingers into it; moving them back and forth hearing Chikane moan in pleasure as Himeko began to lick and suck the top of her pussy gently than got even more rougher when Chikane asked her for more. She then licked Chikane from her pussy all the way to her neck but slowly taking her time to lick and play with Chikane's breasts as she bit them gently.

Soon it was Chikane's turn to have her way with Himeko as she roughly pinned Himeko against the bed and started to ravage her lips. This time she wasn't going to be gentle with Himeko. She had taken Himeko's nipple in her mouth and sucked on it roughly as she inserted two finger into Himeko moving them back and forth roughly causing her to cum a little then slowly more started to come out. Chikane was engulfed by Himeko's sweet scent and couldn't help but kiss, suck and feel every part of Himeko's soft and slender body as she claimed it as hers. She forcefully grabbed Himeko's breasts and rubbed them as she had turned her onto her stomach getting a nice view of Himeko's ass which caused Chikane to lick her lips.

Chikane rubbed Himeko's ass as she had spread Himeko's ass and sucked on her pussy from behind while licking it at the same when she had stopped rubbing Himeko's breasts and pinched one of them instead causing Himeko to moan and gasp at the pleasure. When they had got tired out, they snuggled together as they molded their bodies together perfectly. Himeko had settled her head into Chikane's breasts as Chikane held her head there as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Chikane woke up to see that the still sleeping Himeko still nestled into her breasts. Himeko's head fit perfectly between them which made Chikane feel pleasure knowing that Himeko was on top of her but most of all, Chikane wanted to ravage Himeko's small frame again; wanting to feel her tongue glide onto Himeko's skin. Chikane couldn't wait anymore and she had rolled Himeko onto the bed then got on top of her. She started to kiss Himeko on her lips then body with her taking few bites from her neck.

She loved the way Himeko's skin felt between her teeth. She moved down to her Himeko's breasts sucking on one then the other like a hungry new born wanting some milk. She heard soft moans coming from Himeko's mouth as Chikane continued. She rubbed Himeko's breasts as she played with Himeko's pussy; thrusting her fingers in and out of her then sticking her tongue in it which made Himeko fully awake; gasping and moaning at the same time.

Himeko clenched her thighs together as Chikane moaned knowing that Himeko liked it. By then, Himeko was breathing heavily as she couldn't help but want more from her lover.

"Ch-Chikane..I want more." Himeko moaned out.

Chikane released herself from Himeko and suddenly got on top of her. She licked Himeko's breasts and stomach before kissing her over and over again. Chikane knew that neither of them didn't want to wait but knew that she wanted to play with Himeko for a bit longer.

Chikane had stook Himeko up and walked her out of bed towards the foot of it. She had bent Himeko over and started to gently spank her making Himeko raise her ass up more. Himeko knew she wanted more and most of all, liked the feeling of Chikane's hand spanking her own ass. Chikane grabbed her ass forcefully before spanking it again then Chikane had placed a light kiss onto Himeko's ass. It was hours before Chikane and Himeko both started to get tired again. They had slowly went back to sleep before Chikane had pulled Himeko by the hair almost forcefully.

"After breakfast I'll give you more but you have to be a good girl." Chikane whispered into Himeko's ear.

Himeko blushed at the state and felt that she was getting wet which Chikane also noticed and stuck her fingers into her pussy. When she took them out, her fingers were coated with Himeko's cum then licked it off of her fingers. She then looked at Himeko before taking her hand and putting two of her fingers into her pussy thrusting Himeko's fingers into Chikane's own pussy which made both of them hungry for the other. Himeko took her two fingers out and sucked Chikane's cum off before placing her tongue into her pussy then sucking on it gently but roughly wanting to please her lover.

When they were finished for now, they headed back to bed with Himeko once again placing her head between Chikane's breasts licking one of her nipples in the process. Himeko smiled knowing what was to come after breakfast. The clock said 8:45 a.m. before either of them had gotten out of bed. Himeko dressed herself then waited for Chikane. When she had finally gotten up however, she looked confused when looking at Himeko.

"Chikane what's wrong?" Himeko asked.

"Why are you dressed?" Chikane replied.

"You told me that after breakfast that I would get more but I ha to be a good girl." Himeko replied back.

"That I did but you can have breakfast. You on the other are my breakfast." Chikane said to her slyly.

Himeko blushed then bowed before her lover then started to head down stairs awaiting for breakfast. She kept rewinding what Chikane had said to her earlier and couldn't wait to see what Chikane was planning. Himeko started to eat her traditional Japanese style breakfast, when she had looked up, she saw Chikane standing beside her and whispered to one of the maids to which Himeko couldn't hear. She then watched as the maid had taken her half eaten breakfast; taking it into the kitchen. When Himeko turned back, she was now being pulled into the bedroom they had shared. As they were drawing near to the room Himeko was now imagining what Chikane had planned.


End file.
